2034 Olympics: Repugnus VS Slag
Dromedon Major - Upper Atmosphere Plume - Space Very cold, the air here is barely breathable, not only due to its thinness, but also its crystallization. Shared between Dromedon Major and Minor, this stretch is warmed by the light from the system's star, and the gravitational tugs and pulls of both worlds. The usual nitrogen, methane, hydrogen, and traces of oxygen act as a buffer, shielding those who pass through from the worst of space's cold and radiation. However, conditions are still harsh, and those that make it through are those tha go through quickly. Contents: Dromedon Minor Obvious exits: Down to Uppermost Equatorial Atmosphere Up to Orbit Blast Off emerges from the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Blast Off has arrived. Repugnus doesn't know why two specialists in ground-based combat are here on a gas giant to fight, but here they are! Still, the Olympics Commmission was kind enough to provide a floating platform for them to fight on, but, well, if one of them gets knocked off the edge it's going to be a long fall! And, of course, Repugnus is staring over the edge of the platform, giving a sharp whistle. "Uh, you picked this planet, didn't you, Slag?" Metallic Triceratops walks his side of the platform, looking over the lip and into the painful looking expanse beyond. With a grumble, the Dinobot returns to survey Repugnus on the far end, shaking his head frill to show his disdain. "Slag thought Dro-me-don Major was another Dinobot. Sorry." Repugnus walks up to Slag, smiling. "That's okay, Slag. We all make mistakes!" Once in arm's reach, he pats the Dinobot on the head... but it's a ruse to make him lower his guard, it turns out, as he then proceeds to try and punch Slag right in the optic. "...especially when you're THAT stupid!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Punch attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Metallic Triceratops curls his saurian neck up to Repugnus as the monsterbot approaches him, completely oblivious to his opponent's ruse. He pays for it, shying away at the last second and taking the lick on top of the snout. "Argh! Not nice! You hit AND you say mean thing!" Normally this would be a winning personality trait for Slag, except for that this time it happened to him. The Dinobot bites back at Repugnus' fist! Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Repugnus with his Bite (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Now, walking up to a Dinobot in dinosaur mode and just punching them is not usually something most people would try to do for obvious reasons, yet here Repugnus is doing exactly that. And finding out why, as the Dinobot snags his fist in his mouth and gives it a painful chomp! "Ouch! Yeah, well, welcome to life with me, Slag! Hitting and saying mean things IS MY JOB!" Having trouble freeing his hand, Repugnus instead decides to force it down Slag's throat further, using a horn for leverage. Maybe he can force Slag to cough him up? Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Repugnus strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Dirty Fighting attack! -1 Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Dirty Fighting": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Metallic Triceratops 's Agility. (Crippled) Metallic Triceratops chomps down on monsterbot with a resounding crunch. "Fine. Slag job is bashing brains. You going to be hurting after this, Pugnus." Slag grunts sharply as spines catch in his throat, and reflexively, the large triceratops pulls his head to one side with a violent jerk to try and draw Repugnus' arm out of it's socket. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Repugnus with his If You Can't Beat 'Em Eat 'Em (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Repugnus grimaces, unable to free his arm. Well, Slag helps free it for him--unfortunately, Slag frees the arm from his entire body with a violent shrieking of metal! "ARRRGH! You little slagger! Ha! Ah, that's right, you're named after a cuss word! Ehn, but I guess that's not relevant now--" He glares at his stump briefly, then transforms. "Oh, yeah, by the way, I got two more arms in this mode!" the bug creature says with a needle-fanged grin, and begins to dart around the Dinobot, slashing him with his claws as he runs around him. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Shearing Claws attack! Combat: Bug Creature (Repugnus) used "Shearing Claws": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Metallic Triceratops works Repugnus' arm over in his mouth after he separates it from the owner, crushing metal with metal and working the mass inexorably down his throat. "More arms not make you better, 'Pugnus." Slag grunts sharply as the Monsterbot works feverishly around him with those frightening scythes, which altogether manage to sketch a fine latticework of scars along his thick hide. "You try and tickle Slag?" the Dinobot chuckles, curling around and slapping at Repgunus with his tail. "Knock it off." Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Bug Creature with his Tail Flail (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Bug Creature is buffeted away by the thick tail, rolling away from the Dinobot until he nearly goes over the edge of the platform! But thankfully, his momentum isn't enough to carry him over the edge. "Nnh. Not trying to tickle you, buddy! I'm trying to RIP YOU APART!" Again, he tries to run around the Dinobot, this time trying to get around him so he can pounce on Slag's back and bite his neck behind the armor plate! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Metallic Triceratops with his nomnom (Punch) attack! Combat: Bug Creature (Repugnus) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Metallic Triceratops bleats out in a cacophonous mixture of shock and anger as Repugnus leaps onto his backside and sinks rows and rows of pointy needle-teeth into his lightly-armored neck armature. The Dinobot reflexively bucks wildly, at first attempting to dissuade the Monsterbot the easy way. When Repugnus is not so easily deflected, Slag growls and rolls over on top of the Monsterbot. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Bug Creature with his Repancakenus (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: Drained 5 energon. Bug Creature was indeed hard to dislodge, almost like a tick or some other equally nasty parasite, but Slag seemed to figure out an easier way as he simply rolls over him, crushing him into the platform. "Urgh---gahhhhgk!" Repugnus grunts, flailing helplessly until the Dinobot finally rolls free. "You little--" Repugnus snarls, rolling onto his side so he can kick out a clawed foot at one of Slag's ankles. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Kick attack! Combat: Bug Creature (Repugnus) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Metallic Triceratops continues about in his impromptu maneuver, wheeling around until he stamps up and back onto his thick trunks like a triceratops ought to be. Slag snatches the foot of a hing leg away quickly after Repugnus lashes out at it with one of his spiney feet. "Ow!" Slag remarks, snorting his displeasure at Repugnus' slick and pointed tactics before rearing up onto his hind legs briefly, charging thereafter across the platform to stampede all over the Monsterbot. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Bug Creature with his Ceratopsian Stampede attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Bug Creature is brutally trampled by Slag, rolling under the Dinobot, limbs splayed out as he's run over. Some of the impacts from Slag's legs crack his armor, and the damage they're doing to his internal mechanisms is just as bad. "Nngh... getting down to the wire, here!" Repugnus coughs out as he tries to stagger back up. "But I still got some fight left in me, Slag!" Eventually he gets himself back up on his feet, though his posture is more crooked than before. "Enh... now, let's see if your armor's gonna keep protecting those delicious internal mechanisms inside you!" He charges at Slag, trying to get around to a flank, uses his claws to tear it open, then bite whatever gets exposed. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Eaten Alive attack! Combat: Bug Creature (Repugnus) used "Shearing Claws": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Metallic Triceratops fights to prevent himself from upending and collapsing out over the edge of the platform as he charges over and through his opponent, wheeling back around with a tight wrench of saurian anatomy. Pawing the ground as he comes around, Slag begins to sprint after the Monsterbot for another go, but this time Repugnus is too quick and filets the hearty Dinobot down one flank amidst a shower of sparks. Slag curls back around, blaring out in reptilian anguish as next the Monsterbot chomps on sensitive, exposed circuitry, much like he had done to Repugnus to start the match. Slag shakes his belly in hopes of dislodging Repugnus from the treasure-trove of internals now hanging out in the open. Feeling Repugnus' sense of haste and recklessness proportionally increasing, Slag realizes he should put this battle to bed before he makes another careless mistake. Rising up on his hind legs, Slag literally walks over to Repugnus, kicking his front legs at him like a spooked horse might - except for a few hundred pounds, Slag weighs in a few dozen tons. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Bug Creature with his Maastritchtian Mauling attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Bug Creature takes a Tricerahoof right to his big ugly mug, cracking an optic, and it sends him onto his aftplate with a crunch. "Engh. Not much left in me..." Repugnus transforms back into robot mode, and though this is probably a terrible idea, he tries to brace himself against Slag to prevent him from setting down on all fours again, and reaches around the Triceratops to his exposed wound, trying to dig a hand in there and pull something out. "...but when I'm done with you, there won't be much left in you, either!" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Yank attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Dirty Fighting": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Repugnus's attack has damaged your Agility! Metallic Triceratops feels a hefty hoof crack into Repugnus' cranium, the saurian trumpeting happily at having successfully powered into Repugnus again. With that being accomplished, Slag begins to set himself back down onto the platform - though Repugnus (call him crazy), prevents him from doing so. Canted upright against his will, Slag paws at the air and fights to level out against the tenacious Monsterbot, a horn blaring out from his gold-plated beak as tender cables and conduits are violently ripped away. Slag temporarily loses motor function at Repugnus' manipulations, falling on top of the Monsterbot as dead weight. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Repugnus with his Belly Flop (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Strength! Combat: Repugnus falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 5 energon. Repugnus realizes that this was indeed a bad idea as Slag flops down onto him. "Crap--" CRUNCH! And that's it for him--out like a light. and if it weren't for his arms poking out to either side, you'd be hard pressed to tell Repugnus was even under there. Metallic Triceratops eventually comes to, looking lazily to either side of him and finding no Repugnus left to fight. "Eh? Guess he got bored... Slag win?" The Dinobot picks himself back up, plodding about with a Monsterbot stuck to his belly. It is then that Slag realizes that he has no easy way off this platform. "Aw, slag..."